Ryuu: Bandit Trouble - 7/18/15
'Participants' Ryuu 'Title: Ryuu: Bandit Trouble' IlRyuu: *Ryuu adjusted the black hood over his orange hair, which was also hiding most of his Amegakure headband underneath it, as he made his way to the Amgeakure Training Grounds as the mission he had just received had instructed him to do so as the rain fell on his hoodie and the rest of his clothing. Apparently there were reports of a couple of bandits around the Training Grounds, which made some sense to Ryuu; maybe the bandits snuck up on people, robbed them of their belongings, but he didn’t think they’d killed anyone. A death or even a few deaths in Amegakure wouldn’t go unnoticed, or at least that’s what Ryuu suspected. Ryuu checked his Dragon’s Fang to make sure it was secured on his hip, making sure that it wasn’t going to randomly fall off during the time of his mission. He saw the wall enclosing the Training Grounds before slowly walking towards the entrance of the Training Grounds and looking in quickly to see two bandits sitting around at the fountain in the middle of the fields. Ryuu’s eyebrow raised as he saw the two just lounging around, not really paying much attention. ‘Not worried about anyone passing by?’ Ryuu asked himself before he tried to think of how to approach the situation, moving himself out of sight; even though he had on a dark blue hoodie and a black hood to cover up his orange hair, it was still shown covering his right eye, plus his visible left eye still had a blue color to it meaning if the bandits had looked quick enough, they could’ve easily spotted him. Once he removed himself from obvious sight of the bandits, he tried to think of the best way to approach this; he didn’t think running straight in and hoping the two bandits didn’t have a plan to kill him almost immediately was much of a plan. This was his first mission without Kazuko or Kazuki being there with him, so he felt a little more pressure on himself since no one was there to watch his back.* IlRyuu: *Ryuu closed his eyes for a moment as he began to think of the best way to try and go in there without getting himself immediately noticed and attacked; the bandits were in the middle of the Training Grounds by the fountain, meaning that they had almost the entire place in their views, all they’d have to do was turn their heads and be able to see someone. Ryuu’s blue eyes snapped open as he thought of a way to get inside of the Training Grounds without them noticing until he was there. Ryuu’s fingerless gloved hands quickly clashed together to form the Ram as he used the Hiding in Surface Technique, as he phased himself through the ground until he was completely covered by the ground.* IlRyuu: *After he traveled a bit further into the Training Grounds, he slowly exhaled as he resurfaced in a foot away front of the bandits, seeing them quickly stand up and charge at him for an attack with a kunai in each of their hands, which he figured was better than letting them get the drop on him from the entrance to the Grounds. Ryuu quickly placed his hands in the sign of the Tiger then the Ox followed by the Tiger once more and finishing off with the Rat as he used the Water Bullet Technique. He felt his chakra knead in his stomach before rushing up towards his mouth where he shot out a strong rush of water towards the bandits, hoping to hit both of them with the attack. His attack hit the bandit in the back as the one in front was able to dodge to the side but had lost his kunai from the sudden movement; the second bandit felt the strong blast of water hit him in the chest, knocking him back and crashing into the fountain, getting more soaked than he already was from Ryuu’s technique and during all of this, he too had lost his grip of the kunai from the impact of the attack.* IlRyuu: *The first bandit quickly moved to the side of Ryuu before shoving Ryuu, making his Jutsu break as Ryuu stumbled to the side from the push from the bandit before turning to face him, but the bandit had moved as he was still trying to regain his footing as the bandit quickly kicked Ryuu in the chest, causing Ryuu to fall to the ground from the impact, causing his black hood to fall down and reveal his orange hair. The second bandit had since made it back to his feet and out of the fountain, scowling angrily at the young Genin before quickly making his way over to his partner to help him attack Ryuu. Ryuu quickly rolled himself to the side to try and gain some distance away from the bandit before quickly pushing himself onto his feet to face the incoming bandits once more. The bandit that had just kicked him in the chest moved to punch Ryuu, to which he quickly ducked his head and turned around to elbow the man in the face. He felt a sharp collision with his elbow, hearing the bandit groan and see him fall back slightly from the impact.* IlRyuu: *As soon as the first bandit backed away after being elbowed in the face, the second bandit had finally made his way towards Ryuu and aimed to punch him, to which the blow landed successfully on Ryuu’s cheek before Ryuu stumbled to the side and onto the ground as he finally lost his footing. The second bandit quickly pulled out another kunai and quickly hurled himself forward, hoping to stab Ryuu with his kunai. When Ryuu saw the man pull out the other kunai, his hands immediately formed the sign of the Tiger, as he used the Body Flicker Technique and quickly vanished as the man lunged at him with a kunai. Ryuu appeared a little bit away behind the second bandit, who seemingly hadn’t seen where Ryuu had gone, to which Ryuu placed his hands in the sign of the Tiger, then Ox, followed by the Tiger once more and moved to move his hands in the sign of the Ox, but before he could complete the last hand seal he saw the first bandit quickly run towards him and try and slash him with a kunai. Ryuu tried to back away from the slash to avoid being cut anywhere that might lead to a serious injury. While he managed to avoid a lethal cut, the bandit lean forward as Ryuu had backed away enough that Ryuu did feel a cut on his left arm, feeling a slice through the arm of his hoodie and onto his arm, yelling out slightly in pain from the cut. While he was able to distract himself from some of the pain, he quickly kicked away the bandit after securing his footing, trying to cause some separation from them once again; luckily, as he kicked the bandit away, the second one had accidentally run into the first one, causing the both of them to be momentarily off guard.* IlRyuu: *Ryuu quickly placed his hands, even with the stinging pain in his left arm, in the sign of the Tiger as he used the Water Clone Technique as a puff of smoke appeared next to Ryuu which then revealed another version of the young Genin as the bandits both got up, both now armed with kunai before charging at both versions of Ryuu. The clone version of Ryuu quickly placed its hands in the sign of the Ram as it used the Hiding in Surface Technique, quickly going through the ground until the clone could no longer be seen. Ryuu, on the other hand, quickly grabbed a kunai and made his way towards the bandits. The clone of Ryuu appeared out of the ground behind the pair of bandits and placed his hands in the sign of the Tiger, then the Ox, quickly replaced with the Tiger once more and then the Rat as he used the Water Bullet Technique; the clone shot out two Water Bullets, one for each of the bandits. The first Water Bullet successfully hit a bandit in the back, which caused him to launch forward and into the ground face first, while the other bandit had turned his head just in time to push himself off the ground and away from the Water Bullet, turning his attention to the clone. The original Ryuu saw the man quickly avoid his clone’s Jutsu and saw that it was now coming for him, which made him groan mentally as he jumped over the incoming attack, but at the same time saw the back of the head of the bandit and felt his forehead where his headband was, meet the back of his head. Both bodies fell to the ground shortly after their collision, making Ryuu shake his head slightly to shake off the impact as the bandit next to him was motionless; the blunt impact of Ryuu’s Amegakure headband, as well as the extra impact of Ryuu’s own head, on the back of his head was enough to easily knock him out. The second bandit, however was still trying to make his way back up to his feet, but was cut short as Ryuu’s clone quickly ran up to him and held a kunai towards the bandit’s throat, causing him to stop his movements and lay still.* IlRyuu: *Ryuu began to think of what to do next as he made his way up to his feet and placed his kunai away before the pain from his left arm returned once more, causing Ryuu to place his hand over the cut to try and stop the pain and bleeding. He made his way over to the entrance of the Training Grounds, keeping an eye on his clone to make sure it didn’t turn into water from himself moving too far away. He spotted a pair of Jounin making their way towards the Training Grounds before Ryuu called out to them, which as soon as they saw him clutching his left arm, they came rushing over to see what was going on. Ryuu pointed towards the two bandits, to which the Jounin quickly made their way over to them and secured them as to make sure the one still conscious bandit wasn’t able to escape, while they just carried the other one over their shoulder. Ryuu released his hold on his Water Clone, seeing it turn into water as he did so before leaving the Training Grounds to go turn in the mission and to go tend to his wound.* End Results: Ryuu fought two bandits in the Training Grounds and they were captured by two Jounin.